Cryogenic fluids may be used on-board aircraft, trains, ships, motor vehicles, or in other applications that limit the size or weight of a system utilizing cryogenic fluids. For example, some aircraft engines are configured to use natural gas as fuel. The natural gas may be stored on-board the aircraft as liquid natural gas (LNG), which is a cryogenic fluid. Cryogenic fluids may be stored on-board aircraft within a cryogenic tank that holds a volume of the cryogenic fluid. After a cryogenic tank is filled with LNG, the tank may be exposed to higher temperatures (e.g., higher temperatures than the boiling point of LNG). As ambient temperature increases, increasing amounts of LNG within the tank may evaporate as a boil-off gas, creating increasing pressure within the cryogenic tank. Thus, to address the increasing pressure within the cryogenic tank, the boil-off gas may be released from the tank, for example, through a valve. In some systems, the boil-off gas may be vented directly to the atmosphere. However, venting the boil-off gas to the atmosphere has drawbacks and undesirable effects.